Their Second Date
by SG-LAB
Summary: Sequel to Date Night. Athos and Sylvie go on their second official date and things don't go to plan. Friends end up in the hospital and Athos thinks about his future.


Their Second Date

The bell over the door rang getting Athos' attention. He was re-shelving books would be customers had left scattered around the store. Did people think this was a library? He wondered.

"Athos?"

The voice brought a smile to his face. He replaced the last book and walked to the front of the shop. He walked up to Sylvie taking in the look on her face. She was not happy.

"I'm guessing lunch with your mother did not go well," he said.

"No," she brushed a hand over her face. "She's always judging my apartment. Not to mention what I do personally or professionally. "

"Well, she doesn't have to have your apartment and how can she object to you shaping young minds," he said. "Although you have gone on a date with me; there may be some validity to her concerns about your personal life."

She snorted while looking at him gratefully.

"Are you available for dinner?" She asked.

"I am," he said. "Is there a particular place you'd like to go?"

"My apartment," she said. "I'll cook."

"When do you want me there?" He asked.

"Seven?" She asked.

"Sounds good." He leaned over brushing a kiss against her lips.

"Is there anything I can bring?" He asked. "Wine?"

"That would be perfect," she said stepping back just as he tried to pull her close to him. "I'm afraid I have to go; I have a teacher meeting."

Athos sighed. "All right."

Sylvie stole a quick kiss before she left. Athos leaned back against the checkout counter. He looked around the shop wondering what he was doing.

He loved this shop as a child, but it wasn't doing well. He wondered how much longer he could keep it going and then what he going to do long term.

He'd been just going through the motions for the last several months burnt out at work on the police force. Then he spent a weekend with Sylvie and started to think about where his life was going.

The bell over the door rang and Athos returned to work. Maybe someone had come to buy a book this time.

TM

Sylvie was swearing a blue streak as the kitchen filled with smoke. She nearly dropped the roast trying to get it into the sink and running water over the burnt meat.

A knock at the door got her attention and she swore some more. She crossed the room and opened the door. Athos stood looking a little concerned outside her apartment.

"Hi," she said. "Come in."

"Is everything all right?" He asked.

"Other than our dinner is ruined, fine." She looked at him dejectedly.

Athos followed her into the kitchen area. "Roast?" He asked.

"Yes." She frowned.

Athos put the bottle of wine he brought down on the counter and came around in front of Sylvie encouraging her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll order pizza," he said.

Sylvie snuggled up in his arms resting her head against his shoulder. "Alright."

"Hey." He pulled back enough to look at her. "It's all right."

"It's basically the only thing I can cook and I ruined it," she said.

"I can't cook anything," he said. "So, you've got a leg up on me."

Athos pulled out his cell phone asking her where he should call for a pizza.

"Come on," he said. "Let's have a drink while we're waiting."

Sylvie turned and pulled out two wine glasses from the cabinet next to her.

They had been sitting on Sylvie's couch eating pizza, drinking wine and talking politics for the last ten minutes. Sylvie was very impassioned and idealistic while Athos was tempered and pragmatic even while sharing many of the same ideas.

Sylvie's phone ran interrupting their spirited conversation. She picked it up off the coffee table. "Sorry," she looked at Athos before answering and walking towards her room. "Mother, I'm on a date," she rolled her eyes at her mother's need to know everything. "His name is Athos. No, I wasn't aware it meant mountain. Mother, I'll talk to you tomorrow at lunch."

She returned to the living room. "Sorry about that; my mother."

"So, why does she object to your career choice?" He asked.

"She thought I should be teaching at university," she said.

Athos' phone rang interrupting them this time. He looked at her apologetically, but she waved off the apology.

"d'Artagnan?" He asked. "What?"

Sylvie sat up straighter looking at Athos concerned. Whatever the conversation was about it was clearly upsetting Athos.

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Athos, what is it?"

He was standing. "Constance and Aramis were shot."

"Oh God, are they all right?" She asked.

"I don't know how bad it is," he said.

"I think we should get a cab," Sylvie said holding up the nearly empty bottle of wine.

"We?" He asked.

"Of course," she said. "I'm going with you; Constance has been my friend since university."

"Right of course, my apologies," he said.

"Athos, breathe," she rested a hand on his giving it a squeeze.

He did as he was told giving her a smile. "You're right."

She picked up her phone and called for a cab.

TM

They arrived at the hospital a half hour later finding their friends lined up in chairs in the waiting room. Athos noticed Constance sat next to d'Artagnan. Her left arm was in a sling and her head resting on her husband's shoulder.

Athos and Sylvie went over to them first. Athos kneeled down in front of them reaching out taking Constance's hand.

"Hey," she said giving him a weak smile.

"Hey," Athos said back pulling her into a gentle hug. "Are you all right? D'Artagnan said you were shot."

"No, minor injury," Constance said. "Broke my wrist when Aramis pushed me down. Idiot saved my life and got shot himself."

"I'm glad you're all right," Athos said to Constance before he looked at d'Artagnan and then Porthos who was sitting on Constance's other side. He realized Anne was sitting next to Porthos.

Athos looked at Porthos. "Aramis?"

"He's in surgery," Porthos said looking wrecked. "Doctors said he should be ok. He was shot in the side; they had to go in surgically remove the bullet. Oh yeah, we got the bastard who shot at them."

"Good," Athos said.

Sylvie walked over hugging Constance while Athos spoke with Anne and then sat down opposite d'Artagnan. Athos came joining Sylvie a few minutes later.

TM

It was a couple of hours before a doctor came out telling them Aramis was doing well and should be out of the hospital in a couple of days.

They managed to convince the doctor to let them in to see Aramis briefly. She agreed as long as it was just one at a time and only a few minutes.

Anne was the first to see Aramis. Athos went in after Porthos.

They still had Aramis in recovery; he would be getting his own room in a while. Athos walked in noting Aramis was awake. He sighed heavily coming up to the bed.

"Athos?" Aramis frowned at the other man. "Don't you have a date?"

"Yes, I had a date." Athos pressed a kiss to the top of Aramis' head. "But you and Constance were hurt."

"Constance?" Aramis looked up at Athos owlishly. Then his eyes widened. "Is she ok?"

"Yes." Athos smiled squeezing Aramis' hand. "Just a broken wrist."

"Oh, right, Anne and Porthos told me," Aramis said.

"Constance can see you next," Athos said. "We'll be back tomorrow; will you be ok alone?"

"Yeah, probably just sleep," Aramis said.

"Good," Athos said. "I should get going; Sylvie would probably like to go home."

"You like her," Aramis grinned.

"You're an idiot," Athos said fondly. Aramis was obviously on some good pain drugs.

"You love me," Aramis said.

Athos shook his head in amusement. "Goodnight, Aramis."

Athos returned to the waiting room where Sylvie and the others were. They all agreed on a time to meet back at the hospital the next day. "Ready to go home?" Athos asked Sylvie.

They went and got a cab. "Stay over tonight?" She asked as they got into the cab.

Athos accepted her invitation to stay. They were both tired by the time they got inside and just stripped climbing into bed together. Sylvie rested her head on Athos' shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

Athos took a deep breath thinking of the fear that ran through him upon hearing that Aramis and Constance were hurt.

"Athos?" Sylvie pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Are you all right?"

"I was just thinking about Aramis and Constance," he said.

"They're going to be fine," she said.

"I know," he said. It just made him think again about the present and future and whether he was really doing what he wanted.

"You want to go back to the police force don't you," she said.

"I've been thinking about it," he said.

"I know we haven't been doing this for very long," Sylvie said. "But whatever you decide, I'll support you."

Athos smiled at her squeezing her hand. "Thank you," that meant more to him than he could have imagined.

The End

Note: Sequel to Date Night


End file.
